The aim of the proposed project is to develop a touch screen computer kiosk that allows patients with limited English proficiency (LEP) to input information about their use of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) in their own language so that the data can be relayed to healthcare providers in English. The primary objective of Phase I is to develop a functional prototype of the envisioned software in English and Chinese. Monolingual Chinese speakers and English-speaking healthcare providers will be recruited to use the prototype and evaluate its effectiveness. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]